Something Wicca This Way Comes Again
by LauraWV
Summary: When Melinda, Meredith and Rose move into the Halliwell manor after the Charmed One's death, they discover that they too are witches, and must learn to accept and control their powers as a powerful demon hunts after them. Please send a review!
1. Welcome To The Attic

-1**Something Wicca this way comes...again. **

**Introduction**

_Set in the year 2030. The sisters had passed away a few months earlier. Piper had a daughter named Melinda, Phoebe had a daughter named Meredith and Paige had a daughter named Rose; these three cousins descended from the power of three._

**Welcome to the attic.**

Melinda, the eldest of three cousins, was clearing out the attic that she and her cousins had inherited. It was silent, nobody was in the house and she was just thinking of how the manor had been filled with voices only a year earlier.

The front door slammed and a voice echoed from down in the hall, "Melinda?". Meredith stomped up the second lot of stairs, the old floorboards creaking and creating a boom of noise.

"Meredith , I thought you'd decided to move away" Melinda spoke in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah well" Meredith went on, "I couldn't just leave you here on your own could I. So um, what you doin' up here?"

"Discovering what the hell it was about this room that mum liked so much she practically spent her whole life here!"

Meredith didn't seem amused "Maybe she went up here to get away from Rose. You know, I was glad she moved away at first but now I'm kinda missing her, even after what she did"

"What she did was unforgivable, spreading those stupid roomers around...I can't believe people were so lame as to believe them" Melinda stood up, brushed the dust off her hands and headed out of the room.

"But what if those roomers were true?" Meredith suddenly replied.

Melinda's voice rose, "That's ridiculous! Totally insane, you are meant to be the clever one of the family. No, for the last time we are not witches. We do not have magical powers. And our parents didn't have magical powers."

Meredith's expression had totally changed from sweet and innocent to annoyed and angry as she blurted out "Wicca is a real religion.". Melinda's face had turned bright red by this stage, and in an effort to cool her down, Meredith added "Just stating the facts".

After Melinda had gone, Meredith strangely felt the urge to find some kind of proof that Rose was at least partly right, maybe her mum and aunts practiced Wicca?

She started searching the attic, she'd always known there was something magical, something mystical about the attic of the Halliwell manor. She was just about to give up when she saw something faintly glowing below her. She couldn't understand it, a patch of the floorboard seemed to be producing a glowing shape, three interlocking arcs inside a circle. She took a step backwards. She didn't truly believe that her mum and aunts had real powers.

Ten minutes had gone by in which Meredith had done nothing but stare at the floorboard in complete shock. She eventually decided to lift the floorboard up after a deep contemplation . Her head told her to get away, escape the old, creaky cobwebbed attic, but in her heart she knew she had to find out what was underneath the floorboard so she slowly crouched down and heaved it up. She found an old green book covered in dust. She swept the dust from the front cover revealing the triquatre symbol and the inscription "Book Of Shadows". As she opened the first page a letter fell out of the book making her jump. Meredith opened up the folded letter and read its contents:

_To all of my children,_

_I tried to protect you from this by binding your powers _

_but if you have found this book, I guess it was just meant to be._

_On the first page of the Book Of Shadows you will find an incantation to receive your powers. _

_when I first found out about my powers, I didn't know what to expect, _

_but they grew over time and I learnt how to control them. _

_At first I was worried they came from an evil source _

_but as I found out, they are purely good._

_Use them for good, protect innocents but be careful of demons ._

_Use the book to protect yourselves. _

_Not only are you powerful witches, but the chosen three,_

_descended from the power of three._

_Your powers are a gift, use them wisely._

_remember, the power of three will set you free._

_All my love,_

_Piper xxx_

Meredith was stunned. It just sounded so stupid to her. "powers" and "the power of three" it sounded like something from a cheesy movie. A very cheesy movie! Yet the letter was written in Piper's handwriting. she knew Piper wouldn't make anything like this up. So either the letter wasn't from Piper or... they were... witches. She shuddered as the realisation dawned upon her. She knew she had to read the incantation to see what happened but something about this gave her a slight feeling of unease. Pictures of witches and stereotypical hags flashed through her mind, laughs and evil cackles booming in her ears. Something about this book was special, she was drawn to it and it felt some how familiar. It felt right.

It was now or never Meredith thought. She opened her mouth to start the incantation and read the same words as her mother, Phoebe had done all those years earlier:

_Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought   
In the night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power._

Meredith looked up for some sign that the spell had worked, but nothing happened.

"What the hell do you think you're are doing?" Melinda shouted as she walked into the room. She found Meredith leaning over the Book Of Shadows. "Give me that book!" she screamed as she snatched it away from her cousin. As she drifted through the pages she suddenly stopped, her face turning white. "This is a book of witchcraft! please do not tell me you read one of these... these spells" Her face remained staring into the Book of Shadows, waiting for Meredith to give her an answer.

" Well...you see what happened is...I saw this symbol thing glowing and then..." .But before she could finish her sentence Melinda had slammed the book shut and interrupted, a steam of anger building up in her eyes.

"I know exactly what you are trying to do. You put this book here, didn't you. You're just making all this up so I'll give Rose another chance. But I won't. This won't work and I'm not going to get angry about you or this ridiculous, fake book when I _know_ it's nothing more than a cheap trick.

"I swear...I found it!" Meredith said in a calm voice. Something about that tone of voice made Melinda stop. She knew that this wasn't the voice of a liar. She knew her cousin wasn't a liar. "OK… talking hypothetically here, if I believed you, you found this book here.. but this is not a real book and it certainly does not contain real spells that will really work and give us real powers!" Melinda stated in her 'I'm always right' tone of voice. "Rose must have put it there!" she concluded.

"No, she didn't...I mean I know what I saw, and I definitely saw this book glowing. And anyway I found this letter in Piper's writing explaining it all , she said that had these powers, the power of three, and..." before Meredith could finish, Melinda had walked out of the room in one of her moods. Meredith followed her. "I know it sound unbelievable, even to me it's unbelievable, but look, you know your own mums writing! Rose could not fake this! ".

Melinda looked up as swept the letter from Meredith's hands. She took a moment to read it and then stared back up at Meredith in silence. "This doesn't prove anything at all" she mumbled as she folded the letter back up and shoved it back into Meredith's hands.

"It proves everything" Meredith replied, "It explains why our mum's were always up here in this damn attic, and who all those strange looking visitors were… Rose was right Mel, Rose was right! Just think about it! Our parents were witches!"

"OK" Melinda argued, "if you _were_ right, and they _were_...witches. Why are we not witches too? and why did they not tell us..." before she could finish, Meredith decided to butt in for once, Melinda was always the one that got first say and always thought she was right just because she was the eldest. Indeed, she was almost always right but this time Meredith new she wasn't.

"We _are_ witches but mum, aunt Piper and aunt Phoebe bound our powers to protect us from the demons..." She stopped herself. Hearing herself use the word 'demons' without using it sarcastically sounded strange to her, almost if it wasn't her. Almost as if she was a different person now.


	2. Roses And Thorns

-1

**Roses and Thorns.**

" Er...Melinda I've got something to tell you...I kinda asked Rose to come and live with us again" Meredith rushed her words out before Melinda could stop her.

"You did what?" Melinda's angry reply had been exactly what Meredith had expected. She tried to explain "You don't get on well with..."

Yet another interruption she had been expecting from her bossy sister came; "Damn right I don't get on with Rose!" She eased her strengthening voice a little then went on. "I don't mean to be awful about her Meri but I really do need to set down some rules. That girl is just asking for trouble".

"Can't you forgive her, I mean she is a lot younger than you, she hasn't had the time to grow up yet" Meredith argued.

"Well...she's young yes … but she's 19 now and there's no excuse for her to be so...so..." Melinda couldn't quite think of the word, but Meredith knew what she meant. Rose was always getting herself into trouble. At high school with her gang and at work, always getting sacked. All for just being herself, speaking her mind and having a little fun. Yes Meredith did see Melinda's point, she was a trouble maker and everyone knew it, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for her younger cousin. She had been a little hard on her for spreading that roomer around at their mums funeral about them being witches, but now she knew it was true, she wanted Rose back more than ever.

"Look, Melinda, Rose is coming back here to live with us, so you'd better get used to it. And you can sort out your differences between yourselves, whatever you think of her, she is sill your cousin and what she said, like it or not _was_ true. You saw the book. You saw Piper's handwriting. You know the truth."

Rose entered the manor with a smile; "I am so happy so see you again! It's been like ages" she roared as she saw Meredith rush into the hallway to greet her. "I missed you Rose...and don't worry about Mel, I'll talk to her..._again, _she'll come round".

It was almost midnight and the two cousins sat down on the couch near the fire in their pyjamas sipping mugs of hot chocolate just as they had done as children.

Melinda slithered into the room, her face was a clear indication of the way she felt about Rose staying at the manor. "Well...Rose!" she said in a sly, quiet voice. This was the first time she had seen her cousin since the funeral of their aunts. "Hey Mel how you doin'?" Rose replied, in an ironically high, cheery voice.

"I was much better when you weren't here" she replied, coldly. She hadn't meant to sound so mean, she loved both of her cousins but sometimes she just couldn't stand them. Especially Rose.

"She doesn't mean it" Meredith whispered to Rose, "Want some hot choc Mel?" she asked, shoving a half drunken mug of hot chocolate under Melinda's nose. "Ugh, No thanks, I'm going to bed, and you two should as well, it's nearly midnight!" her voice trailed off as she headed up the stairs.

"Rose…" Melinda spoke in a hushed tone, " You know at the funeral, when you said those things about our mums...about them being witches. Well, you see I was up in the attic today and I found something you might want to see". She pulled Piper's letter from her pocket and handed it to Rose." I believe you" she added as Rose unfolded the letter and began reading it.

A minute had past and the old grandfather clock started chiming midnight.

"I told you so" Rose stated " but you didn't believe me did you?." Meredith thought she was about to cry but instead she stopped, a worried expression turned towards Meredith as she spoke; "you didn't...I mean you haven't cast a spell… have you?"

"Well..."Meredith went on; "after I read the letter I read this incantation so we would receive our powers...but don't worry, nothing happened."

"Don't say that" Rose squawked. "It must have worked...can you show me the spell" she asked.

"Well, it's in the Book of Shadows, upstairs, in the attic" Meredith answered. "Then come on!" Rose tugged at her cousin's hand until she gave way and began up the stairs with Rose.


	3. An Unwanted Visitor

-1**An unwanted visitor.**

"Meri! Rose!" Melinda's cheerful voice boomed from downstairs as she called the sisters for breakfast. Melinda was always the first one up in the mornings and she took it upon herself to wake her cousins, she knew they would just leave their alarm clocks ringing out is she didn't call them. She was just contemplating a time when she had got home from work at 5pm, only to find Rose still in bed with her alarm clock ringing when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Melinda, I was just driving by when I saw this package on your doorstep" it was the man that had just moved in next door. He was about 26, tall with dark hair and piercing green eyes. "Oh, thanks" Melinda replied as she took the package from her neighbour. "I never did ask your name?" she said in a quiet voice. "Oh...hi, I mean sorry, it's David." the man responded.

"Hi David I'm Melinda and this…" pointing to her cousin who had just walked down the stairs in her night gown "is Meredith".

"Oh, hi" David said in a shy voice. "hi" Meredith replied as she yawned and turned into the kitchen to eat breakfast. "She just woke up" Melinda explained. "So, anyway...thanks for stopping by"

"umm, yeah, well I kinda wanted to ask you something" David said. "I was wondering if I would be able to book a table at your club, you are the owner of the legendary P3 aren't you?"

"Well, me and my cousins are, yeah" she answered. "Well, You must be some lucky people to buy that place, my mum used to go there thirty years back when it had just opened" He smiled and waited for a response.

"Oh, no! we didn't buy it, we inherited it. My mum was co-owner along with her two sisters. So me and my cousins inherited it after they passed away she explained.

"Well anyway I must be getting going or I'll be late for work" he said and started to rush off.

"And yeah I'm sure I'll reserve you a table, for tonight?" Melinda thought it was strange for him to rush off without getting an answer to his question but at the last minute he turned around and answered "Sure, thanks" He stepped into his shiny, green car and drove away down the street.

Melinda returned into the kitchen and poured some coffee out for her sisters. "You need to look for a job." she directed this demand towards Rose, who had only just woke up and was trying to pull the lid off the orange juice. "Who was the cute guy at the door" she replied sleepily., completely ignoring Melinda's demand. Melinda did not look impressed. "Yeah, who _was_ that guy at the door, another one of your boyfriends Rose?" Meredith chimed in, smiling.

"He's just moved in next door and saw this parcel on our doorstep. It's for you Meredith" she handed to parcel over to her cousin. Meredith looked surprised that she had received any mail and eagerly teared a corner open before dropping it on the floor.

"What...What is it?" Melinda yelled and she saw Meredith stare at the half opened package.


End file.
